


贫穷少女与伯爵猫 #01

by PortiaPrussia



Series: 贫穷少女与伯爵猫 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortiaPrussia/pseuds/PortiaPrussia
Summary: 现代PARO，伯爵猫化描写注意。私设大量注意。伯爵12小时猫化，12小时维持人形。由于猫咪寿命影响，每过一年伯爵长大8岁。咕哒子为普通JK，父母海外工作，幼驯染是罗马尼和家住隔壁的梅林。
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: 贫穷少女与伯爵猫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653268
Kudos: 2





	贫穷少女与伯爵猫 #01

**Author's Note:**

> 现代PARO，伯爵猫化描写注意。私设大量注意。  
> 伯爵12小时猫化，12小时维持人形。由于猫咪寿命影响，每过一年伯爵长大8岁。  
> 咕哒子为普通JK，父母海外工作，幼驯染是罗马尼和家住隔壁的梅林。

**比起像斯卡哈老师那样的犬派，自己绝对是猫派，喜欢猫咪慵懒的姿态、软乎乎的肉垫，以及正中红心的颜。**

**也是曾经想过要不要趁着父母在海外工作养一只宠物陪伴自己，不过想到自己的邻居兼幼驯染，就全然打消了这个念头。绝对会被折腾死的吧，看看隔壁梅林家养的芙芙，比起梅林倒还对罗马尼更亲近一点。果然猫咪就是这样的动物呢。**

**但是——好可爱！好可爱好可爱好可爱！！！**

**在咕哒放学回家的固定路线上，与往日空荡的街道相比，路边多出了一个小小的牛皮纸箱，箱子外表是爱德蒙·唐泰斯香烟公司的商品信息，看样子像是某个便利店进货用过丢弃在路旁的，里面却有一只小小的猫咪。**

**银色斑纹的花色，弱小的身躯蜷缩在盒子的一角，似乎刚刚从流浪生活中找到一个栖息的简易居所。银色的毛发被尘土染得灰扑扑的，看上去可怜极了。**

**咕哒其人，若是面对宠物店的可爱小猫，可能也会依依不舍地在玻璃前拍着爪子和猫咪玩一个下午，但最后还是会回到现实自己一个人回家。而看到这样孤独无助的小动物时，心里的同情心却无比泛滥，可能也是因为受到从小关系亲近的罗马尼的影响吧。**

**没有跟父母商量，也没有告诉照顾自己的梅林，自顾自地抱起纸箱回家。银色小猫的身体还没什么分量，咕哒甚至都有些感受不到它的体重。**

**回到家的第一件事是给它铺了一个干净的小窝，再用湿毛巾轻轻为它擦拭毛发。小猫起初还相当警惕和防备，在试探性地靠近咕哒身边，嗅了嗅她身上的气味后，立刻安分下来，任由咕哒摆布。从来没见过这么听话的猫咪，虽然看得出来不太喜欢被用湿毛巾擦身体，但还是乖乖地缩在咕哒腿上接受着她的清理工作。**

**一切都安排妥当之后，咕哒从冰箱里随便找了些食物出来应付饥饿感，顺便把牛奶分给了小猫。想要给它取个名字，可是词汇做成E的藤丸立香怎么都想不出一个优雅的名字，毕竟是这么美貌又优雅的猫咪，总不能叫什么“小灰”吧。一边这样想着，一边还是试探着喊了一句“小灰”，立马被小小的肉垫招呼了一爪。**

**非常不满呢。**

**眼神瞟到那个被扔在一旁的旧纸箱，咕哒又试探着开口，“爱德蒙？”**

**“喵。”**

**幸福。**


End file.
